


Breathe

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, a tiny bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's neighbour accidently locks himself out of his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...
> 
> Inspired by A Boy Brushed Red... Living in Black and White by Underoath.

Dan looked up from his laptop at the sound of a knock on his apartment’s door. The time display in the corner of the screen read 21:03. He half closed the lid, rubbing his eyes which were tired from staring at the screen as he worked on his thesis. It was exactly sixteen steps from the lounge to the door, which he pulled open to reveal a dark-haired man with an embarrassed expression on his face. Dan recognized the man as his next-door neighbour, even though they’d never actually met. Up close Dan realized he had the most intriguing blue-yellow eyes.

“Hi,” Dan said with a quirk of his lip and a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m so sorry to bother you,” the man smiled, blushing furiously. “I’m such an idiot. I lost my keys and my phone’s battery is dead. Do you think I can maybe use your phone to call a locksmith?”

It was obvious that the man was deeply embarrassed, and instead of his usual anti-social behaviour, Dan decided to be nice.

“Sure.” He pulled the door open wider and stepped aside. “Come on in.”

“Thanks,” the dark haired man said, his face breaking open in a wide smile. “My name’s Phil, by the way.”

“Dan,” Dan answered, motioning for Phil to follow him through to the lounge. “Should we maybe Google a number, or do you have one handy?”

Phil’s blush deepened. “Google, I suppose,” he murmured.

Dan smiled kindly and pulled his laptop closer.

“Please sit down,” he said to Phil, taking his usual seat on the right-hand side of the sofa.

Phil sat next to him, leaning over a bit to see what Dan was typing into the search bar. Dan handed him the laptop, showing the results screen and got to his feet.

“Do you want some coffee?” he asked, “I really need caffeine right about now.”

“Uhm,” Phil looked up at him, his face eerily illuminated by the laptop screen, “yeah, coffee would be great, thanks.”

 

“I found a number,” Phil said when Dan returned with two steaming mugs.

Dan nodded, setting the mugs down. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it, before handing it to Phil.

“You are a saint,” Phil said with a grateful smile. “Cool background by the way, I love My Neighbour Totoro.” He phoned the locksmith, then handed Dan his phone back.

“They said they’ll be here in about two hours,” he said, taking a large swallow of his coffee. “I can probably leave you in peace now and –“

But he was cut off by Dan, saying incredulously: “Don’t be an idiot, you can wait here. I’m not gonna let you sit out in the draughty hall for two hours, what sort of monster do you think I am?”

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to bother you or anything.”

“You’re not bothering me! In fact you’re saving me from working on my boring-ass thesis. I should thank _you_ for losing your keys!”

Phil grinned at Dan and seemed to slowly relax. They chatted, finding out that they had loads in common, shared interests in Muse, Studio Ghibli and video games. Soon enough their conversation turned slightly more personal, flirtatious even.

Both their faces fell when the locksmith finally showed up.

“Hey,” Dan gently tugged on Phil’s arm as he left Dan’s apartment. “How ‘bout you go unlock your apartment, grab your phone’s power cord and come back to mine? You’re the best company I’ve had in weeks.”

Dan wasn’t sure where the courage had come from to be this forward, his heart was pounding against his ribcage.

Phil’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, then he grinned and nodded.

“See you in ten?”

“Make it eight,” Dan replied with a wink.  


Sixteen minutes later, there was again a knock on Dan’s door. He pulled it open to reveal Phil, holding his phone power cord and a bottle of red wine.

Dan grinned, taking the bottle and walking to the kitchen, leaving Phil to close the door and follow.

“Everything okay with the locksmith?” Dan asked as he opened the wine.

“Yep, they’ll come to replace the lock in the morning.”

Phil’s eyes followed Dan’s movements unblinkingly as he pulled glasses from a shelf and poured a generous measure of red liquid into each. Their fingers touched as Dan handed Phil his glass and he felt a shiver run up his arm.

The wine was finished in record time, and both men were sat on the couch, very close together, giggling at nothing in particular. Dan was the one whose smile faded first, as he met Phil’s blue eyes, letting himself be pulled into the hypnotic gaze. Their lips met tentatively at first, then more confidently. The kiss evolved from careful exploration to hungry and bold. It was Dan who finally pulled away, standing up and pulling Phil after him into his bedroom. He pushed the dark-haired man down onto his grey and black bedspread, taking a moment to savour the look of him – kiss-swollen lips, dilated pupils, breath coming in shaky gasps. Then Dan crawled onto his bed, trapping the other man between his knees and kissing him until lack of oxygen made his head spin. He pulled away, trailing his lips, the tip of his tongue over Phil’s pale throat, sucking gently where he could feel the blood pulsing beneath the skin. Dan worked his hands down Phil’s sides, bunching his t-shirt in his fists and tugging it upwards. His lips broke contact with Phil’s skin only long enough to remove the shirt and admire Phil’s ruffled hair, then he continued his trail of kiss-lick-nibble-suck over his pale chest. Dan’s lips kissed over one of Phil’s flat nipples. He sucked gently, then lightly scraped his teeth over the hard bud. The sound Phil made nearly caused Dan to go insane with want. He repeated his actions with the other nipple, again drawing that growl-moan from Phil’s throat.

“God,” Dan breathed against the skin of Phil’s sternum, “you are so fucking sexy. All pale skin and blue eyes.”

Phil’s hands wound through Dan’s hair, tugging him upward until their lips met again. Phil bit into Dan’s lower lip, making him gasp and dig his fingertips into Phil’s shoulders.

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” Phil stated, tugging Dan’s shirt off and tossing it away. He ran his hands over the lightly tanned skin until he reached Dan’s belt. He had a bit of trouble with the buckle, owing to the fact that Dan was leaving a trail of love bites across his shoulder. Finally he pulled Dan’s belt free.

“Good idea,” Dan murmured, pulling Phil’s belt off, then popping open the button of his skinny jeans. He slowly pulled down the zipper, meeting Phil’s gaze again. The blue irises were almost entirely hidden by Phil’s dilated pupils. Dan thought of a black-hole, pulling him in. Then his fingers wrapped around Phil’s erection and all thought fled from his mind. Phil’s hips bucked toward him and Dan smiled, moving down until his gaze was level with Phil’s navel. He looked up, enjoying the sight of Phil watching his with wide eyes and parted lips. Phil was holding his breath, but let it out in a low moan as Dan’s lips closed over his swollen flesh. He twisted his hands in the bedcover, relishing the feel of Dan’s tongue lapping up his length. Dan’s chocolate coloured eyes were still locked on Phil’s face and he found it turned him on so much more. But before he could find release, Dan’s head lifted. He pulled off Phil’s jeans in a swift motion, then started kissing up Phil’s stomach and chest, fixating on his neck before finally reaching his lips. Phil stroked his hands down Dan’s sides, surprised when his fingers met nothing but bare skin. When had Dan removed his pants? Phil immediately decided he didn’t care, as he was free to run his hands over Dan’s bottom, squeezing the flesh while at the same time grinding his hips upwards against the younger man’s.

Dan swore under his breath.

“Mmm, Phil, I want to fuck you so badly.”

“Then do it,” Phil growled in Dan’s ear, then sucked the lobe into his mouth, making Dan shiver.

Dan reached over, tugging open the drawer of his bedside-table and snatching a bottle of lube.

He spread a liberal amount over his fingers, and dipped his hand between Phil’s legs. He gently swirled his fingertips around the tight ring of muscle, then slowly pressed in with just the tip of his index finger, watching Phil’s face for signs of discomfort. He worked one finger in, then gently added a second. Phil squeezed his eyes shut, releasing a breathy moan.

“Am I hurting you?” Dan asked, keeping his hand very still.

“No,” Phil panted, “feels good, don’t stop.”

Dan added another finger, working them around until Phil was ready for more. He spread more lube on his erection, and pressed the tip against Phil’s entrance. He slowly entered the tight hole, then leaned down and caught Phil’s lips in a tender kiss. Phil’s fingers dug into Dan’s hips, urging him to move. Dan was happy to oblige.

They moved together, to an ancient rhythm, revelling in each breath and sound the other made.

Nearing his peak, Phil dipped his head back. Dan was transfixed by the pale contours of his throat. He ran his fingers across the blue veins that showed through the translucent skin, sliding the pad of his thumb across Phil’s adam’s apple. He pressed a bit harder, feeling Phil breathe under his palm. Dan felt himself tipping closer to orgasm as he circled Phil’s neck with his fingers. The contrast of his lightly tanned hands against the other man’s pale, pale skin was enchanting. Dan tightened his grip, vaguely aware that Phil’s movements had become struggles. Long, white fingers pried at Dan’s wrists, the nails breaking his skin. Dan felt Phil’s windpipe concave under his hands. He was no longer moaning and gasping, instead a terrible wheeze was escaping his blue lips. His hypnotic eyes were shot through with red, bulging out of their sockets.

Dan’s orgasm tore through his body, just as Phil went limp beneath him. He could no longer feel a pulse under his fingers.

“Phil?” Dan blinked, the lust evaporating from his mind to be replaced by stark reality. Dan stared down at Phil, shock reverberating through his nerve endings, driving away the post-sex haze.

“Oh my God, PHIL!” Dan shouted his name, pulling his hands away from Phil’s throat, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. He screamed and cried, trying desperately to wake Phil, to no avail.

Dan could see the love bite he’d left on Phil’s neck, already being covered by larger, darker bruises.

When the hysterics finally stopped, Dan slid off his bed, crouching on the floor. He was cold all over, shivering. With a choked sob, he let his head fall into his hands, twisting his fingers painfully in his curls.

“What have I done?” he whispered.

“What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?”

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a psychopath, I swear!  
> I watched Natural Born Killers and then listened to music and this song came on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WVbepzCyxU
> 
> Please don't hate me.


End file.
